deutscherrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sun Diego
Sun Diego ist ein deutscher Rapper Russischer-Kasachischer Abstammung, welcher ebenfalls unter dem Pseudonym SpongeBOZZ rappt, mit welchem er erstmals am JBB 2013 teilnahm. Karriere Anfang: Sun Diegos Karriere begann in der RBA, in welcher er unter den Namen Capri_Sonne, Ninetyniner, Lego_Stein und Drachenzunge teilnahm. Er battlete unter anderem gegen Tua von den Orsons und Petschino. 2008 veröffentlichte er einige Lieder auf Internetplattformen wie YouTube oder MySpace, welche allerdings nicht sehr häufig aufgerufen wurden. Moneyrain: Im Juli 2008 gründeten Sun Diego und John Webber die Crew bzw. das Label "Moneyrain Entertainment". Später kam der Rapper Juri mit dazu. Das Album "Bossaura" von Kollegah, welches im Jahre 2011 erschien, wurde bei Sun Diego produziert, wodurch er auf einigen Liedern des Albums vertreten war. Da er Autotune in seine Hooks eingebaut hat, wurde er unter anderem vom Deutschrap-Blogger JuliensBlog kritisiert. Daraufhin folgte ein Disstrack gegen diesen, wodurch das JuliensBlogBattle entstand. 2012 brachte Sun Diego mit seinem Labelkollegen John Webber den Labelsampler "Moneyrain-Entertainment Volume 1" raus. Wenig später kam die "Soldiers Edition" des Samplers. Diese beinhaltete mehrere neue Songs. Unter anderem kamen die Singles "Moneyrain Empire", "Ex Mr.Right" und "Moneyrain Soldiers Pt.2" als Video. Nach der Soldiers Edition verschwand Sun Diego aus der Rapszene. Zeitnah erschien der gelbe Maskenrapper SpongeBOZZ, welcher aus dem nichts kam und extrem gut war. Es wurde vermutet, dass diverse Rapper unter dem Kostüm stecken, die Theorie, dass Sun Diego unter diesem steckt, hielt allerdings am längsten an. Der neuste Track von SpongeBOZZ, welcher den Namen SFTB/Apocalyptic Infinity trägt, ist die offizielle Bestätigung, dass er tatsächlich unter dem Kostüm steckt. Unter anderem rappt er in den letzten 7 Minuten als Sun Diego und disst Kollegah. Im Dezember 2014, während der Promophase des Albums von John Webber und dem neuen Labelmitglied Juri, welches den Namen "Playermodus im Haterfokus" trägt, kerte Sun Diego zurück, und übernahm den dritten Part in dem Track "Moneyrain Empire 2.0", in welchem er ankündigte, sich endgültig dem Rapbusiness abzuwenden. Viele vermutetet, dass Sun Diego sich nun nur noch seinem Pseudonym SpongeBOZZ widmen würde. SpongeBOZZ: Da hier ja scheinbar sowieso keine Dreckssau kontrolliert: Wie dumm kann man sein, so eine grottenschlechte Grammatik zu beherrschen, wie in diesem Artikel?! Mit der Qualifikation für das JBB 2013 begann die Karriere des Rappers SpongeBOZZ. Da dieser schon in seinem ersten Track extrem gut rappte wie auch einen extrem guten Text an den Tag legte, haben sich viele für die richtige Identität des im gelben Kostüm steckenden Rappers interessiert. Es fielen Namen wie Kollegah, BattleBoi Basti, John Webber, Shimmy, Alligatoah, Sun Diego, Haftbefehl, Peter Fokin und sogar JuliensBlog. Am meisten hielt sich jedoch die Theorie, dass es sich um den Rapper Sun Diego handelt. Viele Personen haben viel Freizeit in den gelben Schwamm investiert, um seine Identität herauszubekommen bzw. zu beweisen, dass es sich um Sun Diego handelt. SpongeBOZZ sein erste Gegner im JBB 2013 war Ahmed, welchen er problemlos besiegte, obwohl er mit -7 Punkten startete, und somit ins Halbfinale einzog. Sein eigentlicher Gegner Winin, welcher das 4tel Finale gegen GReeeN gewann, gab auf, wodurch GReeeN ins Halbfinale einzog und gegen den gelben Maskenrapper battlen musste. Der gelbe Schwamm reichte eine Runde gegen GReeeN und Winin ein. Der Part gegen Winin sorgte für einen kleinen Skandal. SpongeBOZZ gewann knapp gegen GReeeN, da dieser ebenfalls eine starke Runde eingereicht hatte. Im Finale gegen Gio packte SpongeBOZZ Nazi-Lines aus, da er von Fans gefakte Fotos zugesandt bekam, welche gezeigt haben, wie Gio an einem NPD-Streik teilnahm. SpongeBOZZ gewann das Finale und zog in das King-Finale ein, in welchem er gegen 4Tune battlen musste, welcher das JBB 2012 gewonnen hat. Da 4Tune Publikumsliebling war, hat SpongeBOZZ großen Hate abgekommen. Trotzdem hat er eine extrem gute Hin und Rückrunde eingereicht, wodurch er sich den Sieg holen konnte. 2014 erreichte Gio das King Finale. SpongeBOZZ konnte seinen Titel mit einer 35 Minütigen Runde verteidigen und Gio zur Aufgabe bringen. Julien kündigte an, dass das King-Finale die letzte Battle-Runde von SpongeBOZZ war, da dieser sich von Battlerap distanzieren möchte. Neben dem JBB 2013 nahm er gleichzeitig am JBC 2013 teil, welches keinen großen Erfolg hatte, da neben Rappern auch normale Musiker an diesem teilnehmen durften. So konnte SpongeBOZZ den Contest mit seinem zuvor erreichten Hype problemlos gewinnen. Als Preisgeld bekam er 10.000€. 2015 veröffentlichte der gelbe Schwamm sein erstes Album namens Plankton Weed, welches trotz starker Woche auf Platz 1 der Deutschen Charts steigen konnte. Laut dem Schwamm selbst wurden ca. 75.000 Einheiten des Albums verkauft. Darunter 20.000 Boxen. 6 Monate nach Release des Albums wurde dieses indiziert, aufgrund des Tracks A.C.A.B. Aufgrund der Indizierung, konnte das Album nicht Gold gehen. In der Nacht vom 09.01.2017 zum 10.01.2017 veröffentlichte SpongeBOZZ auf seinem YouTube Kanal seinen Comeback-Track SFTB/Apocalyptic Infinity/Payback #forsundiego, welcher 27 Minuten geht. In diesem gibt der gelbe Maskenrapper offiziell bekannt, dass er Sun Diego ist. Zudem rappt er ab Minute 19:28 als Sun Diego und kickt 7 Minuten Punchlines gegen Kollegah, in denen er unter anderem einen 1000 Bars Disstrack ankündigt. Der Track erreicht in innerhalb von nur 30 Stunden fast 1.700.000 Millionen Aufrufe und über 100.000 Bewertungen. Am 17.03.2017 erscheint das neue Album des Schwamms Started from the Bottom / KrabbenKoke Tape, welches ein Kollaboalbum werden wird. Anhand der Namen kann man entnehmen, dass Sun Diego auf dem KrabbenKoke Tape als SpongeBozz und auf SFTB als Sun Diego rappen wird. Patrick Bang: Patrick Bang ist ein Kollege von SpongeBOZZ, tritt deshalb oft in dessen Videos auf. Er ist auch selbst Rapper und belegte beim JBC bereits den 5ten Platz. Der Name soll eine Parodie auf den deutschen Rapper Farid Bang sein sowie auf Spongebobs Freund Patrick Star. Somit wäre er die ideale ergänzung zu SpongeBOZZ, da beide zusammen eine Anspielung auf die JBG-Crew (Farid Bang & Kollegah) und auf die beiden Freunde aus "Spongebob Schwammkopf . Es wird angenommen das es sich sehr wahrscheinlich auch bei ihm um Sun Diego handelt. Rapstil Sun Diego ist bekannt dafür, in seinen Hooks Autotune zu verwenden. Zudem gehört er zu den besten Doubletime-Rappern Deutschlands und hat außerdem eine sehr gute Technik, was er im JBB bewies, an welchem er unter dem Pseudonym SpongeBOZZ teilnahm. Contests/Battle-Plattformen * RBA (ReimligaBattleArena) * JuliensBlogBattle 2013: Turniersieg und Sieg im King Finale gegen 4Tune * JuliensBlogBattle 2014: Erfolgreiche Verteidigung seines Titels im King Finale gegen Gio * JuliensBlogContest 2013: Platz 1 mit dem Song Killa Alben Trivia * Er erlangt immer mehr Bekanntheit, Auch unter dem alt eingesessenen Rappern. Fler, Bushido, Snaga, Liquit Walker, MoTrip, Kollegah, KC Rebell, PA Sports und sogar Toni der Assi haben sich über ihn geäußert oder ihn erwähnt. * Die einzigen Features, die er als SpongeBOZZ hatte waren Patrick Bang (der aber wahrscheinlich auch Sun Diego ist), Der Asiate, GReeeN und Gio. * SpongeBOZZ hat gute Kontakte zu den Rappern Gio, Juri, Scenzah, Johnny Diggson, Deamon und Der Asiate. Videos Kategorie:Moneyrain Kategorie:Maske Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:JBB 2013 Kategorie:JBB 2014 Kategorie:Bkini Bottom Mafia Kategorie:Doubletimer Kategorie:Top 10 Kategorie:Top 3 Kategorie:Platz 1 Kategorie:JBB Turniersieger Kategorie:JBB King of Kings Kategorie:JBB God of Battle Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Gangster Rapper Kategorie:Technik Rapper Kategorie:(Ehemaliger) Battle-Rapper Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:Battle-Rapper